


Reckless

by Atilol



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atilol/pseuds/Atilol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love and desire for the frustrated Vulcan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to my Livejournal and the K/S Archive.

Jim was aroused. This Spock knew with unbridled certainty, due to the simply vulgar images his errant bond-mate was sending to him across their bond. While on duty. While in the command chair. Visions of Jim just last night, on his knees sucking Spock deep into his throat, looking up at him with a predatory gleam in his eye. Irrational, silly, infuriating human. 

Spock’s hands tightened nearly imperceptibly as he turned to give Jim a punishing look, his eyes narrowed while his own arousal coiled deep in his belly. When Jim finally caught his eye, Spock gave him an icy glare and pushed a thought across their bond: _never taunt a Vulcan._

Jim frowned, and swallowed. 

***

1900 hours. Spock was off duty, sitting on his meditation mat, attempting to calm his mind. The acute arousal and desire that Jim inspired in him was disconcerting at best and frightening at worst. Although the intense aspect of their bond did something to assuage Spock’s ruminations over the frequency of their coupling, it didn’t quite usurp the years of Vulcan training that stressed control – and restraint. 

The chime above the door sounded, and there was a soft swish as Jim entered their room. Spock did his best to will down the physical evidence of his arousal and opened his eyes slowly. In his peripheral vision, he watched Jim make his way over to him. The incense burning at his altar swirled in minute eddies as Jim crept over and knelt in front of him.

“Spock,” he murmured. The fire in his stomach ignited. 

Wordlessly, Spock stood. The fact that he was still in uniform spoke volumes about the degree of his distraction – he never meditated in anything other than his robe. The difference between their heights was minimal, but Spock was the stronger one. He pulled Jim towards him with a terse tug and pressed his mouth gently to Jim’s forehead, his fingers pressing bruises into the Captain’s biceps. 

Spock leaned in and let his breath ghost over Jim’s ear. “You know how much I desire you. You have been deliberately arousing me throughout shift over the course of the past two-point-six months since our bonding.” 

Jim’s breath accelerated only slightly. Blue eyes met brown, and Spock felt himself hardening against the confines of his trousers. He closed the distance between their lips and kissed Jim fiercely, only moments before Jim’s tongue was lapping at the seam of his mouth, begging entrance. 

Spock pulled back, deterred. “You seem to be unsure of my regard for you, T’hy’la,” he murmured, guiding Jim to their bed, “I will remedy this.” 

His lover’s eyes widened as Spock picked him up and set him on the bed. Vulcan strength had its advantages. Like a child, Jim wordlessly acquiesced as Spock divested him of his clothing article by neatly-folded article. Jim was painfully hard by the time he was naked, his cock bobbing red and thick between his legs. 

“Spock,” he whispered, “Please.” 

His answer was a nod, and a quick pat to Jim’s bottom. “Turn over,” he commanded, the rough edge to his voice colored dark with desire. Jim did so, the flush on his skin lit pink by the cheap lighting. “Spread yourself.” 

A line creased itself between Jim’s eyebrows. “Spock, what-” he began, before being cut off with a curt look. Momentarily, Spock’s face softened. “You must trust me, ashaya.” 

Assured, Jim did as he was asked. For a moment, Spock simply looked at his bond-mate and enjoyed. He was delectable. Jim’s tawny skin was laid out neatly, the slight curve of his buttocks tapering to thin but muscled thighs. In between, Spock’s goal laid pink and lurid, winking at him in spite. 

Spock anchored his thumbs in the divots above Jim’s spine. He leaned in slowly, nipping a path from the middle of his spine to just above his tailbone. Jim was panting, his eyes closed in anticipation; head pressed to the pillow in excitement. When Spock finally leaned in and licked a thick line from the base of his spine over Jim’s hole, he practically bucked, crying out wordlessly. 

“You are quite appealing like this,” Spock commented. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Jim cried in retaliation. 

Spock countered by licking tight circles around Jim’s entrance before stabbing his tongue inside, laving Jim’s pulsing walls with his saliva. Jim frantically pushed back against Spock’s tongue, fucking himself to the best of his ability due to his limited angle. 

Taking pity on him, Spock leaned forward and kissed Jim gently on the neck. He brought two fingers to Jim’s mouth and guided them in gently, eyes closing tightly when Jim began to suck. Fire shot straight to his groin, and for a moment Spock forgot his objective. When he regained control a moment later, he leaned in to the shell of Jim’s ear. 

“You constantly taunt me on the bridge, Jim. As if you forget how much I want you. How much I need you. You can peacock all you want, Captain,” Spock conceded, “but just remember that you are mine.” 

Spock pulled his fingers from Jim’s mouth with an obscene slurp and immediately slipped one into Jim without preamble. Jim moaned long and deep, begging wordlessly until Spock slipped two, then three, fingers into his hole, scissoring them shallowly. 

Without warning, Spock pulled his fingers from Jim’s hole. Spock’s vision blurred when Jim whined whorishly at the loss as Spock finally unzipped his trousers and slicked his cock with a utilitarian layer of lube.

Positioning himself barely at Jim’s entrance, he rested a hand on Jim’s waist. “Tell me what you desire, T’hy’la,” he asked. 

Jim turned his head and looked at Spock, eyes hooded and face flushed. Grabbing Spock’s free hand, he rushed it to the meld points and pushed, and suddenly Spock was there, in Jim’s mind, feeling Jim’s desire for him, never-ending and beautiful and hot, God. He saw himself through Jim’s eyes, perfect and intelligent. He saw his own desire and love, and, oh, was he that obvious in his affections? 

Then the meld was suddenly over, and the moment was silent. “Fuck me,” Jim begged. 

Spock did. He pushed in with a quick cant of his hips, sheathing himself in Jim’s impossibly tight heat before immediately thrusting, battering Jim’s prostate with every thrust. Jim keened loudly, reaching back and grabbing Spock’s hand. Affection and red-hot lust flowed across their bond, and Spock was filled with love for the human in his arms. 

Spock was caught between the immense mental arousal he was experiencing and the feel of Jim’s tight, warm walls slipping around his cock. He looked down and watched with voyeuristic glee as his cock slipped in and out of Jim’s wet, stretched hole. Spock’s mouth opened and he pushed forward, sucking a bruise into Jim’s neck while fucking him as deep as possible. 

Suddenly, the need for release was imminent for both of them. Spock increased his tempo to a punishing degree, reaching down and fisting Jim’s cock in precise time with his thrusts. Jim came first, his semen coating Spock’s hand hot and thick. Jim shuddered bonelessly, before lifting Spock’s wet hand to his mouth and licking his release off in cool swipes of his tongue. 

Spock saw white, and came deep inside Jim. 

For a moment, there was nothing. 

Eventually, when Spock had pulled out gently from Jim and cleaned them with a warm rag, they laid in bed together. Their shared bed was barely bigger than a cadet’s, and they hadn’t bothered to change their sheets. 

Spock, still in his uniform tunic, pulled Jim close to his chest and sent a wave of love across the threads of their bond.

Jim turned and smiled at Spock, squeezing his hand tight.

“I know.”


End file.
